


Хорошие годы

by Krezh12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, everything is illuminated, in the aftermath of death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Они уйдут туда. Опровергая невозможное и падая вверх, трепеща и приглушенно сияя.Великий ум и его благородное сердце.





	Хорошие годы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Good Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333846) by [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer). 



> "The Good Years" translation which was first published in 2014 on Ficbook.

Рано или поздно, они умрут.

По-настоящему. _Еще одно чудо_ не сможет случиться.

Выдох сотрясет уста, прежде чем навсегда покинуть тело. Веки закроются, и человеческая жизнь пронесется в них быстрым потоком или, возможно, они застынут в полуоткрытом положении, стараясь запечатлеть последнюю возможность взглянуть на этот мир широко и открыто.

Сердца отобьют пульс в последний раз. Руки и ноги ослабнут.

Лица замерзнут в каком-то странном выражении.

Жестком и бледном.

Мраморном и каменном.

И те клетки, эти клетки грандиозных умов, погибнут.

***

За этим последуют похороны.

Люди бросят горсти земли на их могилы. Букеты и венки цветов украсят полированный гранит надгробий.

Чей-то ребенок захихикает в самый неподходящий момент, и все присутствующие взрослые осуждающе нахмурятся.

Когда всё закончится, каждый поедет к себе домой, подойдет к раковине и хорошенько вымоет с мылом ладони, запястья, пальцы, костяшки. Они смоют с рук грязь земли и мрачность мертвых и отправятся на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник. 

Позже они пойдут в гостиную смотреть телевизор.

***

221B опустеет. Больше никаких ослепительных вспышек взрывов, кричащих аргументов или капель дождя и крови, пачкающих дорогую шерсть одежды и рисунок дешевого синтетического ковра.

Только оглушающая тишина и пылинки, плавающие в воздухе, освещенном полосками солнечного света.

Жизнь, которую они делили, останется памятью в нагромождении научных приборов; стопок газет и вырезок; помятого одеяла, брошенного на диване; пролитого молока, капельки которого попали на изрезанную древесину кухонного стола; твердых армейских ботинок, стоящих рядом с шикарными строго-официальными оксфордами; пятен от химических реагентов на кресле; списков покупок, разбросанных по столу и ламп, продолжающих гореть.

Остатки. Напоминания.

Останки хороших лет.

***

Они уйдут туда. Опровергая невозможное и падая _вверх_ , трепеща и приглушенно сияя.

Великий большой ум и его великое благородное сердце.

***

Лондон великолепен осенью.

Опавшие листья падают на мостовую, зажженную лучами теплого, податливого света. Всё пронизано скрипучим обещанием приближающейся зимы, и женщины, мужчины на улицах двигаются немного быстрее, купая свои лица в остатках солнечных ванн, отчего начинает кружиться голова. 

Детектив и блоггер никогда не светили настолько беспечно, пока были живы.

(Слишком много выстрелов, слишком много крови, слишком много нерешенных загадок).

Теперь они светят.

Как звезды, которые никогда не умирают.

Воспламеняясь, озаряя.


End file.
